Pitch Perfect: Sophmore Year
by Dave Zoidberg
Summary: Beca is ready for another year at Barden. But now she has to fly to Tokyo. Nuff said. ACCEPTING OCS Name Age Gender Acapella team Rank Appearance COMMENT YOUR OC
1. Chapter 1: Back at Barden---I think?

**A/N: NEW FANFIC ALERT!**

Beca was walking through the halls with Jesse. "Haha, Jesse. I am NOT joining the treblemakers." Beca said. "Awww…" Jesse replied. Jesse had been pushing this for a long time. "Jesse, I am the leader of the Bellas!" Beca screamed. "Ok! Jesus." Jesse replied. They both walked away. "Damn." Beca said under her breath. She walked into Bellas practice. Nobody was in the room. There was a note on the ground. She picked it up. "Beca-Bellas have moved to Tokyo. Attached is a plane ticket." It read. Beca called Jesse. "Jesse, I'm moving to Tokyo. I have an international plan. See you on skype or in junior year." She said and then walked up to a taxi and drove to the airport. She gave the flight person her stuff and walked to the gate. She sat down and started chewing on a coconut patty that she had bought at the Hudson news stand in the airport. "Flight J905, you are now boarding." Beca boarded her plane and turned on the TV. The breakfast club was one of the options for 7 dollars. She took out her credit card and slid it through the slit. The movie began playing and she slid her headphones on. She smiled and fell asleep.

**A/N: BTW, I'm going on vacation tomorrow. P.S. If you haven't had a coconut patty you NEED TO HAVE ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Tokyo!

**A/N: Comment Reply: OF COURSE BUMPER WILL BE IN IT! :D**

"Kunichiwa, welcome to Tokyo." Said the person flying the plane. "Racist-ass man." She thought, as the guy said it in the racist voice from King of the Hill, and he said his name was John Smith at the beginning of the flight. Beca saw Fat Amy at the airport holding an iPad reading "HEY SHORSHANK! OVAH HERE!" Beca laughed. "Hey Fat Patricia!" Beca laughed. "Oh I got my name changed. Its FAT AMY officially!" she replied. "Aw cool!" Beca screamed. "HEYYY BECAA!" Chloe and Aubrey said in unison. Beca hugged them and asked about the rest. "They are at the hotel trying to figure out the weird Japanese toilet." They all laughed.

[SCENE SWITCHES TO HOLLYWOOD]

"But John—!" Bumper asked. "NO! You can not make out with my girlfriend Katy Perry until 2 years when I'll dump her!" John Mayer replied. "God damnit." Bumper replied.

**A/N: ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Avril!

**A/N: WE ARE BACK!**

Beca and the girls got to the hotel. "So, why did we go to Tokyo?" Beca asked. "Well, Avril Lavigne is joining an acapella group of her choice if they are in Tokyo so we moved to get a chance." Aubrey said. "That is so exciting!" Beca screamed. Beca and the girls went to the room. "I feel like everyone here is being racist with fake voices like on King of the hill." Beca said. "Yeah, I get what you mean!" Chloe laughed. Beca walked into the room to see Avril Lavigne chatting with the girls. Beca screamed in joy. "Hi, you must be Beca!" Avril laughed. "Yes, I am! I understand you are joining an acapella group! Remember NO INTRUMENTS." Beca said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah, I know the drill." Avril grunted. "So, I am a big fan!" Beca said. "Damn, one minute you're scolding me, chatting the next." Avril laughed. "Yep, that's me!" Beca laughed. "She better join." Beca thought.

**A/N: How was it? This is going to have 16 chapters, maybe 17.**


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**A/N: I don't want to update but I want to update.**

"Well, Avril, lets hear your singing." Avril broke into a beautiful song. "Um, you're in, but let's get to auditions." Beca said. They all got to auditions. "You will be singing...Dark Paradise by Lana del Rey." A girl with red hair walked up to the stage. "Hi, my name is Jordy! Everytime I close my eyes, its like a dark paradise!" She sang loudly. Beca nodded. They left and only had one member because the author didn't have enough OCs. They would do this later. "So Jordy. How is it going?" Stacie asked. "Good. You're cool. I like you." Jordy replied. "Yeah, if you want to date me, report to Cynthia Rose." Stacie laughed. "Naw, friends, girl." Jordy scolded. "Jeez, I get it." Stacie replied. They were all back at the hotel. They all watched The Matrix. Then they went to sleep. All except Beca.

**A/N: Enjoy it? Still accepting OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5: 1:00 AM

**A/N: ooo creepy ok lets start**

Becas phone played bulletproof. She looked at the screen. Jesse was facetiming her. "Hey Jesse." Beca groaned. "Oh. Right. I forgot. It's the middle of the night in Tokyo. Sorry. Bye." Jesse laughed. Beca went to sleep.

[SCENE SWITCHES TO LA, BUMPER AND JOHN MAYER ARE FIGHTING]

"What song should I sing duet on?" Bumper asked, arrogantly. "NONE. You are a backup singer. Nothing more, nothing less." John replied. This was the 5th day of this argument, and Bumper was mad that they had hired Nerdy Benji to take his place. "But I was right, I had won that shit like a billion times." He thought, and fell asleep because it was the correct time in LA.

**A/N: Others are on hiatus. OCs still wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6: Late and Fired

**A/N: Now, a real chapter. And, BTW, I am too lazy to do research on Tokyo so if info is wrong, whatever. :/. And, I WILL keep doing this! I PROMISE!**

"Beca…Beca, wake up!" Fat amy was whispering. Beca groaned. "Why?! Its 1:00 AM!" Beca moaned. "Yes, In America! Its 1:00 PM in Tokyo! 1 HOUR LATE for Bellas practice!" Cynthia Rose sneered. Becas eyes shot open "HOLY SHIT! 1:00 PM! Cynthia Rose, I'm getting changed. OUT." Beca screamed. Cynthia raised her arms up and walked into the kitchen.

[SCENE SWITCHES TO LA, BUMPER AND JOHN MAYER FIGHTING AGAIN!]

"But WHYYYYY?!" Bumper groaned. "That's it, Bumper. YOU'RE FIRED!" John screamed.

[Slam noise plays.]

**A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger see you Thursday, claws.**


End file.
